


A Family

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Laughter, Pregnancy, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: After weeks of rehabilitation from the carving, Bryn and Fitchner are ready to start a family.Kinktober prompt: Smile/Laughter - Fitchner/Bryn





	A Family

Fitchner rocked gently inside of Bryn, his arms planted on each side of her head to support his weight, scared to hurt her in the middle of her body’s healing. She had ensured him multiple times that she was fine, that she was not going to break by some force. But Fitchner knew the limits of a Red, the brittle bones under their muscles and the thin and soft skin a Gold could easily tear. And she was still recovering, the carving done only a few weeks ago. 

They had held back, knowing better than to push any limits with this. It was unheard of, a Gold wanting a Red to bear their child, their own blood. The biological limits scared the few willing away, the carving process still new to the world. The fear of breaking anything, ruining the long awaited opportunity of a family of their own, had made them wary, three weeks passing before they let their young bodies get thrown into the pleasure.

His hips built up speed, gently rocking Bryn’s body over the sheets as she held onto him. Heir arms were thrown around his neck, one hand knitted into his messy, flaxen hair. Their mouths were occupied with each other, lips parting for tongues to caresses one another. 

Thanks to the prior abstinence and new lust built up in the past few hours, they were both close after just a few minutes. Sitting up, Fitchner took in her beauty. Small body laying across the sheets, hair blown out in a fiery explosion over the pillow and freckles speckling her face and shoulders, creeping down her wiry arms. He took a gentle hold of her hips, using it for some better leverage as he continued to push into her. Her eyes opened to catch his, pleasure and happiness practically spewing out of her entire form. 

Moaning her name, Fitchner was thrown over the edge, coming inside of her. Opening his eyes again as he came down from his high, he was met with an angel’s laughter, a smile with crooked teeth and adoring dimples. Bryn spread out her arms, more or less attacking her husband’s body for a hug, holding him close to her. Their bodies were still connected, skin touching from thighs to forehead. 

Trying to stifle her laughter, Bryn spoke to him, face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. 

“We are having a family...” The pure and unfiltered joy spread from her mouth in his ears, Fitchner heating up from the inside. He rolled over, holding tightly to Bryn as he got her on top of him, cuddled on top of his larger body. He let out a chuckle himself, slowly letting it mix into a proper laugh. Small tears formed in his eyes, threatening to spill as he tried to come to terms with what Bryn has said. 

“We are, Love...” he burrowed his face into her hair, drawing in her scent and warmth. His hug tightened, careful to not crush her. But it was hard to focus on that as his entire brain screamed for him to celebrate. “We are having a bloodydamn family!”


End file.
